Family Ties and Forbidden Desires
by Iz-Insane
Summary: 'He had simply wanted to help her, but it had turned into so much more. It was wrong. Forbidden. Sick. Draco knew all of this, and somewhere in the back of her mind, Bellatrix did too. But they were to far gone." Set right after the escape. M. Dracotrix.
1. The Beginning

Okay, so I've been away from fanfiction for a while. I still write, I'm just never confident enough in my writings to post anything. But, I decided I was probably just being too critical on myself, I've read fanfiction that, even though it makes me sound conceited, aren't very good. Don't get me wrong, they aren't bad, they're just not the best. I've read hundreds upon hundreds of fanfictions, (I have no life, I'm afraid) so I think I am able to say that objectively. But even if the writing is simple, and I see mistakes, I enjoy the story no matter what. So hopefully you'll all enjoy the ride.

This is not my first fanfiction, but it is my first Harry Potter fanfiction and my first post in a long time. That being said, I ask you to please bear with me.

This is a **Bellatrix/Draco** story, or **Dracotrix**. I hate to be cliché, but the whole "don't like, don't read" saying comes to mind. I'm pretty sensitive, and flames hurt feelings. Yeah. Other pairings will be Cannon.

Okay, so here's **information about ages and events of the black family **(I'm taking liberties, don't judge me)

Bellatrix – 20 when Draco was born, 24 when put in Azkaban, 35 when escaped.

Narcissa – 18 when Draco was born, 22 when Bellatrix was arrested, 33 when Bellatrix escaped.

Andromeda – 24 when Draco was born, 28 when Bellatrix was arrested, 39 when Bellatrix escaped.

(Andromeda isn't really important in the story right now, but it just helps get an idea of the family's age differences for flashbacks or whatever.)

**This fic is rated M for Mature**. I can't stop you reading if you're underage, but this is a fair warning. I won't go into extreme detail for most of the sex scenes, though I will for some. I don't want to make this a smut-fic, but there will be enough to put it well past the "T" rating.

**Warnings**: Contains and/or Mentions: Vulgar language, incest, graphic sex, death, torture, spousal abuse, child abuse, rape, homosexuality, self-harm, suicide and/or attempted suicide, and substance abuse. If any of these themes offend you, I would recommend a different story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own "Harry Potter" or its characters from this fanfiction. As an aspiring author, I can only dream that one day I can write something that is so loved, and that is so inspiring it creates its own generation.

Thank you for dealing with my extremely long authors note. It is now over, and it (most likely) won't happen again. On with the story!

* * *

Draco remembered his Aunt Bellatrix from before Azkaban. He had been 5 when she was arrested, a little under 2 years after the Dark Lord's fall. Only 5, but he still remembered. He remembered being curious where his aunt had gone when she did, why his 'Auntie Bella' had left them. But he had never learned until the year he was to go to Hogwarts.

There were few pictures of her around the house. Pictures of Bellatrix, Narcissa, and his aunt Andromeda, who he'd never met, as children, and teens; she had left the family years before Draco was born. She had a very similar look to Bellatrix, actually, but with lighter brown hair, and blue eyes. Then just Bellatrix and Narcissa, some from both of their weddings, and the day Draco was born. But in retrospect, there wasn't very many pictures at all.

"Your Aunt Bellatrix… she loved her family, she was especially fond of you, not able to have children of her own… " Narcissa had sat down and explained to Draco one day when he was 10. "But… she also loved blood purity, and even if she didn't admit it, she was in love with the Dark Lord. Too in love to realize that he was dead and gone… and Bella didn't seem to care if he loved her back. She did terrible things for him, even after he was gone." Narcissa put everything as delicately as possible.

"I loved my sister, I still do… and I understand the support of blood purity, and its importance… but what she did…" Narcissa trailed off. "I'm sorry… It's very hard to talk about it Draco. She loved us while she was here, but I'm afraid… we'll never see her again. It's best to remember her how she was…" Draco had dropped the subject quickly at seeing his mother's distress, and her tear filled eyes.

That was how his mother saw Bellatrix; A woman who made all the wrong choices for love. His father, though, had spared no detail on how brutal Bellatrix could be, fierce, loyal, psychotic, and with a bloodlust that matched no other. Draco almost felt bad for the boy when Lucius had told him about Neville's parents.

No matter what his father told him, though, Draco could remember her as the woman who loved her family. She would play with him, tell him stories, and spoil him beyond belief. She wasn't all there, as one might put it, even before Azkaban, but Draco loved her, and until she was gone, couldn't imagine her not being with them.

Oh, he had seen her dark side; bad memories were the ones that seemed to stick with you. He wasn't supposed to go in the basement; He had been told countless times. But Draco was a curious child, and spied on her. She was interrogating, this was shortly after the Dark Lord's fall. She screamed, swore, shouted out curses that made her victims wraith in pain. It had scared him. This wasn't the aunt he knew. He had seen her angry before, sure… Draco had never spoken of what he saw.

Now it was 11 years later; Draco was 15 now, close to beginning his 5th year at Hogwarts. He hadn't even heard the news about her escape yet, and she burst in the doors like she owned the place. She was in terrible condition when she first escaped, almost unrecognizably so. Draco had been in the kitchen at the time, for a midnight snack of sorts, and he rushed into the main room to see what the noise was, freezing to the spot when he saw his Aunt. It took a moment to recognize her, in her state, but once he did, he took a few steps back in precaution.

"You… You're not supposed to be here… You're supposed to be in Azkaban…" Draco stuttered out, a bit frightened in all honesty. No matter how he remembered the woman, he knew his father's words were true. Bellatrix didn't respond, standing stunned, coughing up salty sea water every once in a while. "Did you… break out?" It was a stupid question, in retrospect, but one break out from Azkaban was impossible enough on its own, let alone another one merely 2 years later. There was no response as Bellatrix simply stood like a statue, glancing around like a lost child.

She had aged some, though not considerably. She was soaking, shaking, and gave off an occasional mad laugh. From her face, arm's, and legs, Draco could see she was injured. She probably had to swim to shore. Her hair was down past her waists, in sopping, messy curls, and she smelled of the sea. There was watery blood streaked on her skin, mixed with dirt, and the striped prison gown she wore clung to her frame, making it very obvious that she was malnourished.

She approached Draco slowly, stumbling and falling, but then struggling her her feet, leaning against the wall for support as she stumbled closer. She left filthy footprints in her tracks, blood, sand, mud. Her eyes were narrowed and there was an intense look on the woman's face and she tried to recall who the boy in front of her could be, not entirely sure though he had been speaking to her. "Lu… Luc… Lucius?" Was the first name she understandably said, slowly trying to find her ability to speak. Draco looked very similar to his father, though he had more of his mother's facial features, and shorter hair. "Lucius… No… not… is it?" She seemed to realize, asking Draco, who simply shook his head, not sure what to say.

Bellatrix looked disappointed for a moment, studying the ground, but then her eyes seemed to light up for a moment. "Oh… Dra… Draco, its …you?" She still seemed unsure. Draco nodded slowly, standing frozen to the spot as his aunt embraced him awkwardly, excited to recognize someone. Draco wasn't sure what to make of this contact, not thinking of Bellatrix as a hug person, not like this, and Draco wasn't either, especially not with Bellatrix in her current state.

"Draco…" Her voice was raspy, raw, having not spoken in ages. Even her screaming had stopped after a few years in Azkaban. "You… got …big…" Draco stood a couple inches above his aunt, who stood at only about 5"3 in her bare feet. "Dragon… It's been… so long… so… long…" She muttered his nickname from childhood under her breath several times, trembling still, but significantly less. "So long… Eleven ye… years… Five months... Two weeks… Th... Three days… " Draco wasn't sure how he felt about her repeating the numbers, over and over, until he spoke again.

"Auntie… how in the hell did you escape?" Draco asked, not sure if he really wanted to know. Bellatrix looked up at him, her unrealistically emerald eyes meeting his silver blue ones. "I… don't… know… Don't remember… it was all … all of us… his followers…" She seemed upset about the lapse in memory, however understandable it might be, and began distress. Not knowing anything else to do, he returned her embrace, arms holding her tightly. She was tense at first, but then after a minute, seemed to relax.

Bellatrix looked as if she wanted to pull herself away, but couldn't, trying to absorb Draco's warmth, burying her face in his chest. It took Draco a few moments to realize that this was probably the first human contact she'd had in 11 years… he couldn't imagine such a thing. So he allowed her to hold him for a few moments more, despite his extreme discomfort at the situation, and when he could take the strangeness no longer, he slowly pried her off of him, which looked like it relieved Bellatrix, though it was her who had initiated it.

"Auntie Bella… Listen, I'm going to get mother… I will be right back" He explained to her, speaking slowly and gripping her arms to make sure she understood. "Don't move. Don't touch anything; Just stay right here, okay?" Bellatrix silently nodded eyes wide and lips pouty like a small child. Draco looked at her warily for a moment, not quite trusting her, but then he ran up the stairs, and into Narcissa's room.

Narcissa was asleep alongside Lucius. "Mum!" He whispered loudly, shaking the sleeping blond awake. "Mum!" Narcissa groaned slightly, but sat up, glancing at her son. "What the hell… Draco… its past 3 in the morning… and you're soaking wet... and what is that?" She stated in confusion. The muddy water had soaked in Draco's night robe, along with spots of blood.

"I'm fine, mum, that's not important right now…She's here, Mum. Auntie Bella. She's here. I don't know how, but it's her. She didn't say much… except… all his followers. I think they've all been let loose, the death eaters, I mean." He was stammering slightly, not sure how to explain this, and unnerved by the situation. Narcissa took a moment to process these words, but then sat straight up with a gasp. "Bella? Oh… Oh my god… Lucius, wake up!"

Narcissa stood up, pulling on a robe, shaking her husband awake. "Dammit, Lucius, wake up!" Narcissa swore uncharacteristically. Lucius awoke and stood upon seeing his wife's distress. "Dammit… What is it, Narcissa?" He demanded, glancing at the clock in the corner of the room. "Bella has escaped, Lucius… She's here… I think all of them may have escaped…" She explained in a slightly panicked tone.

"Shit!" Lucius cursed under his breathe, pulling on a cloak. The Dark Lord had said nothing about this. "Where is she?" he questioned, getting his wand and following Draco. "In the main room, she seems rather… out of it." Draco added. "I think she might by hurt, she got quite a bit of blood on me, but she spoke, a bit. She doesn't seem… Dangerous or anything… Not right now at least."

Lucius look a bit relieved, though Narcissa still had the same panicked expression. "Lucius… Will you go owl Severus?" She asked. Honestly, Narcissa had no clue how Severus could help, but he was a family friend, having been a few years ahead of Bellatrix in school, and he was one of the few Narcissa fully trusted. Lucius understood and agreed, turning to where his study was. Narcissa and Draco quickly descended the stairs.

Bellatrix, doing exactly what Draco told her not to do, had moved to the sitting room, and was now by the fireplace, playing with the photos on the mantle. She was swaying slightly, looking like she was barely able to stand, and it appeared she was going to pass out any moment.

They stopped in the archway, Narcissa taking slow steps forward. "Bellatrix…" Narcissa whispered her name, trying to get her head around the idea of seeing her sister. It felt like a dream… Not good or bad at this point, but it certainly didn't feel real.

Bellatrix gave no indication she heard, so Narcissa spoke in a louder, but gentle tone. "Bellatrix… Bellatrix, look at me." She spoke as if speaking to a child. Bellatrix spun around in surprise, dropping the photo in her hand in discard, glass shattering. She stared at Narcissa for a moment, but gave no sign of recognition, despite recognizing her now-grown nephew.

Narcissa frowned, seeming a bit hurt. "Bella… it's me, Narcissa, your little sister." Another moment to process, but then a smile broke out on her face, blackened teeth showing through her lips, the psychotic smile sending a small chill through Narcissa, though it wasn't intentionally frightening.

"Is.. Nar… Cissa… Cissy!" It came out a soft realization, and suddenly Bellatrix was laughing with delight, embracing her baby sister excitedly. Even Narcissa seemed wary of her sister, not entirely comfortable with this yet. Bella was filthy, and in an unrecognizable state, not to mention the oddity of it all. Narcissa was a bit frightened of Bellatrix.

Narcissa accepted it, though as Bella excitedly whispered her nickname, stuttering it softly. Tears of mixed emotion streamed down Narcissa's face. It seemed even more unreal then before. She had long accepted the fact that her sister was worse than dead, gone forever. But now here she was, in Narcissa's arms, even if she was currently a shell of her former self. This woman was still her sister, no matter what. Upon thinking these words, Narcissa thought of Andromeda momentarily, guiltily, even, but quickly banished the thoughts away.

After a few moments, Bella's laughter stopped, as if someone turned off a switch. "Cissy! The… Da.. Dark Lord… Where… I knew…" She didn't seem to have the ability to form a full sentence yet, but Narcissa understood what she was trying to ask. "Not right not, Bellatrix." She tried to tell her, but Bella protested weakly, legs shaking underneath her. "The… Dark Lord… w.. .where… need… to see… him… I was… was right… " Her tone seemed sad, at the fact almost no one believed her.

"Shh, Shh… Bella, I know you were right, okay? But let us not worry about him right now; the Dark Lord won't be here for another few days. I'm sorry, but you look like hell, we need to get you cleaned up for starters… Do you really want the Dark Lord to see you like this?" She asked.

It was a cheap move, if Narcissa was honest with herself, but just the same, Bella shook her head, clinging to Narcissa for support and Narcissa continued. "And with your poor health, exhaustion, and just… well, everything, actually, it's a miracle you can even stand after this…"

It was no sooner that the words left Narcissa's mouth that the grip Bellatrix had on Narcissa let loose, and Bellatrix collapsed to the ground in a dead faint. Narcissa shrieked in surprise, but quickly composed herself. "Oh my lord…" She knelt down next to Bellatrix, turning her over onto her back. "I think she's okay… probably just exhaustion…" Narcissa breathed after checking her pulse. Her eyes were streaming with tears.

Narcissa even looked as if she was contemplating picking her up herself, or at least trying. Before she could, though, Draco had knelt opposite of her, and carefully lifted the incapacitated death eater in his arms.

Draco couldn't help but notice how surprisingly light she was; Bellatrix couldn't be more than 90 pounds or so, and that was with the sopping clothes. Pushing the thoughts aside, Draco looked to his mother for instruction. Narcissa was thinking… There were guest bedrooms, but because of the lack of occasion to use them, and the fact that there house elf had been stolen from them, they had probably been gathering dust. Nothing Narcissa couldn't fix, but there really wasn't time.

"Draco… take her up to your room, please." She finally said, thinking of nothing better. Draco opened his mouth to argue, but shut it again at the look he received from his mother, and quickly went up to his slytherin themed room. He laid his aunt down on the mostly black duvet, not thrilled about his clean bed getting soaked. His mother entered the bathroom, filling the deep claw-foot tub with hot water. "Draco, go find some clothes for her in my room… A night dress or something, I really don't care" She instructed, and Draco complied, leaving the room.

With a flick of her wand, Bella's prison dress ripped at the seams and fell off, leaving her nude. Bathing her older sister, especially in an unconscious state, was not something Narcissa thought she'd ever have to do, and she wasn't at all looking forward to the rather embarrassing task. Bellatrix was covered in blood and filth though, and it was desperately needed.

It took a bit of effort on Narcissa's part, despite the low weight of Bella, but she was able to lift Bellatrix, and carry her far enough to lower into the steaming bathwater. The perfectly clear water almost immediately became cloudy and dark, to Narcissa's disgust. Narcissa scrubbed her skin nearly raw, repeatedly washing, and then cut her matted hair until it stopped a few inches below her shoulder.

Narcissa used 4 tubs of water before she was satisfied her sister was clean enough. Bellatrix was still unconscious when Narcissa wrapped a towel around her, though she had faded in and out during the bathing process. Draco had left a long, black nightdress on his bed, and then had gone to see if he could help his father in any way. Narcissa got Bellatrix dressed, briefly checking for wounds.

She was covered in bruises and small cuts, though nothing terribly significant. There was deep bruising over Bella's ribs, but Narcissa couldn't tell if it was serious or not. The only wounds that worried Narcissa were a few deeper looking gashes that steadily bled on Bellatrix's arms and legs. Narcissa could only put bandages over them, not knowing any healing spells off hand.

Severus arrived minutes later, and Draco led him into the room where Bellatrix was. Lucius was still presumably in his study, not being overly fond of his sister-in-law in any sense. "Severus! Thank god…" Narcissa breathed. Severus looked at Bellatrix for a moment. "Did the Dark Lord inform you this would happen?" Severus asked. Narcissa shook her head, wiping her red, watery eyes. "No… Bella just showed up… She was standing, even talking… well, trying, she wasn't doing very well at either, but still… and then she passed out…" Narcissa explained. Severus nodded in understanding.

"She's badly injured" Severus noted as he removed the bandages that Narcissa had applied only minutes before. "It is nothing that cannot be fixed, though." He added, upon seeing Narcissa's worried face. Severus took out his wand, and muttered spells under his breath that began to slowly close the bleeding wounds. Another spell shifted her broken bones back into place with a noise that made Narcissa flinch, but it was effective however the reaction.

After a few moments contemplation, Severus tipped Bellatrix's head back, opening her mouth, and forcing a deep red potion he had drawn from his cloak down her throat. Narcissa briefly recognized it as a blood replenishing potion. He forced several other potions as well, and the color began to return to her sister's pale face. "She should be fine now… Bruises and minor internal injuries I can't fix myself, but all things considered, she's in very good shape" he explained to Narcissa, who let out a sigh of relief.

"The worst is that she seems extremely malnourished… she shouldn't have been able to stand at all. Will power is an amazing thing." Severus remarked. "I doubt she'll be as strong as she appeared when she wakes up. She'll be in a great deal of pain, unfortunately… I will make you up some potions to give her several times a day… it should help her with the pain, and to gain back the weight she needs." He informed. "I must go now, its late. Goodbye, Narcissa, Draco."

"Thank you Severus, ever so much… what shall I do when she wakes up?" Narcissa questioned. Severus drew a few potions from his cloak. "If she's hysterical upon waking up, slip some Calming drought into a cup of tea. Same with the Dreamless Sleep Draught before bed… Bellatrix has had over 11 years' worth of nightmares. She doesn't need anymore." It was no secret the Severus and Bellatrix never got along well, but even he felt bad for her, enduring the tortures of Azkaban.

Severus took his leave, and Narcissa pulled the cover's over Bella's trembling form. "Sleep now, Bellatrix. You're home." She whispered, kissing the top of her sister's head. Narcissa didn't know how much she had missed her sister until this moment, and suddenly all will left her, and Narcissa fell to her knee's, sobbing silently.

Draco looked uncomfortable. "Should I… go get father?" He asked. Narcissa shook her head. "No… no… I'm fine…" she breathed. "It's just… a lot to take in, Draco… it's been so long… I never thought I'd see her again… She's terrible in some ways, I know, it's odd for one to be so happy to see a murderer… but…" She trailed off. "She's still your sister, I know." Draco finished softly, kneeling down, and wrapping his arms around Narcissa.

"You should get to sleep mum… I'll stay in here, if you want. Watch after her and everything. You look tired, go to bed." He pressed his lips to his mother's cheek, showing rare affection that was always hidden in public. Narcissa held her son for a moment. "You've had to grow up awfully fast, haven't you Draco?" she murmured, standing. "Very well… thank you, Draco... you'll have your room back soon, I promise." She went to her room, and Draco made a make-shift bed on the floor from extra bedding in his closet, thankful for the plush carpet. He looked at his Aunt's sleeping form for a moment. It really did feel unreal… But unconsciousness soon overtook him, and Draco fell into an uneasy, but dreamless, sleep.

* * *

Wow.

It took forever to find a spot that was good to stop at, but I suppose long chapters are appreciated. XD Seven whole pages without the Authors Notes… Wow.

So, I don't know if these characters seem OOC or not… I'm trying not to make them. I just think Draco would have a sweeter personality when he wasn't in public, especially towards his mum. Narcissa loves her family, and Lucius just seems like a 'it's not my problem' type of guy. And I'm not sure how Bellatrix would be health wise after her escape; I don't see Azkaban as a very health place at all, she'll need recovery.

I'll hint at a bit of Dracotrix throughout, I promise, but the real relationship is going to take a while to develop. I have this planned out though. I just hope it stays as I planned; my writing has a mind of its own, unfortunately. I'll be like "this is going to happen" and it's all like "Nope."

I'll update as soon as I can, but I would REALLY like some feedback before I post. I'm not the type of person to say "Oh, well, I need X amount of review before I continue" or anything, I just like to know if my work is appreciated, and what I'm doing bad or good at. Please try to be a bit gentle though, my feelings are unfortunately a bit delicate. Anyways, hope you like what I have so far, and I'll update as soon as I can!


	2. Decisions

**A/N:** I am SO very sorry! I meant to update way sooner than this… but I got REALLY sick, like, crying and puking and unable to move level sick, and was clearly in no mood to type, then I had to spend all my time catching up on schoolwork instead of writing... Including an essay that's worth like, 60 points, when the average assignment is only 10. So yeah… there's that… but I', REALLY sorry… I'll make this chapter longer than planned, just to make up?

Anyways, thank you for the kind reviews, I really appreciate any kind of feedback, even if it's just something like "Hey, nice story, continue!", because even the littlest things make me happy! :D

Disclaimer: I believe I stated before that I own nothing, but if I must say It again, I will. Nothing at all is owned by me. There.

There won't be a lot of Draco/Bella interactions in this chapter, sorry about that. Just trying to get the story settled!

Nothing else to say, really, so on to chapter 2!

* * *

Narcissa sat with her back against the headboard, knee's pulled against her chest. She couldn't sleep. She didn't know how she was expected to sleep, giving the circumstances of everything. Lucius was also awake, laying down beside her. No words were spoken between them for the longest time. Narcissa was trying not to be worried. But the worry was simply inevitable. Finally, she spoke.

"Lucius…" Her husband sat up beside her as she spoke. "I'm worried. About Bellatrix, I mean. I… I don't think she can stay. Not here. We are Bella's only family beside the Lestranges… and don't get me wrong, I want to be there for her more than anything… But this will be one of the first places they search… I don't know where she can go right now, but I don't think that it's safe for her to be here…" Narcissa voiced her concerns.

Lucius nodded in understanding. "I actually contacted the Dark Lord while you and Severus were busy. The other escapee's made their way to Riddle Manor, as they had planned upon escape. Bellatrix came here of her own accord. She is not intended to be here, but the Dark Lord didn't give any further instructions on where he wants her. It's up to you, Narcissa, but the Dark Lord isn't concerned, and it is our duty to trust his judgment." Lucius stated his opinion on the matter.

"I know, I know… I'm sorry…" Narcissa sighed heavily, running a hand through her blond streaked hair. "It's just… I'm… concerned, though, Lucius. For our safety… Yours, mine, and Draco's… Bellatrix is my sister, and I love her dearly… but the woman in that bedroom. She's not my sister. She's barely a person anymore." It hurt Narcissa to say this. "Narcissa, you know that isn't true…" Lucius tried to protest, but Narcissa continued above him, soft sobs in her voice.

"Lucius… She can barely form a bloody sentence… Her personality… Is like a deranged child. She's always been dangerous, had her moments, but never like this. I don't want Draco to see his Aunt like this. I… I don't want to see her like this. I can't… She's my sister. It sounds terrible, but I'd rather her be…" she stuttered on her words, sobbing again.

"…I'd rather her be dead then like this. 11 years of Azkaban… People can go mad within months there. She couldn't even remember her own sister… The woman she had known for 33 years…" Narcissa broke down in tears. 'What happened to 'she's your sister no matter what?' an inner voice mocked Narcissa about her earlier thoughts. Narcissa pushed it away. "I can't do this, Lucius…" She was realizing this as she spoke, feeling terrible as she did so.

Lucius wrapped her arms around Narcissa, letting her cry into his chest while he gently stroked her hair. "Shh… It's alright. She'll get better, Cissa. Give it time. Your sister is still in there somewhere, you saw how her eyes lit up when she remembered you. I can't promise she'll ever be back to where she was, but she will get better… She's ill, exhausted. The woman just escaped from an 11 year imprisonment. Just give her time, Narcissa" He stated with no room for argument. He wasn't fond of Bellatrix, but he knew how much she meant to Narcissa.

"Listen…" His tone was softer this time. "We don't have to decide this very moment. The ministry will be in panic, and they don't like to suspect one of their own for these kinds of things. I can… influence them to check here as one of the last places. Sleep on it, and in the morning, we can decide, alright?"

Lucius had his way around the ministry. He could stall them long enough for Bellatrix to be taken to Riddle Manor when the time came. It seemed the easiest course of action under just sending her there to begin with, but he didn't voice his opinions, content right now with comforting his despairing wife.

Narcissa didn't speak after that, enjoying the feeling of being in her husband's arms. It was rare for them to have moments like this, and she wasn't going to ruin it. "I love you, Lucius." She whispered softly. Lucius tilted her chin up, kissing her softly. "I love you to, Cissa." He replied, laying down with his wife still wrapped tightly in his arms. The only noise after that was soft, steady breathing as they pair drifted to sleep at last.

* * *

Narcissa woke up later then she usually did, though it was early by normal standards, just after 7:30. Lucius had left, she saw, gone into work. She prayed to unknown gods that they could figure this out before the ministry decided to search the manor.

She was too tired for this kind of thinking. She went downstairs, still in her sleeping gown, and poured herself a cup of steaming, black coffee from the pot that had been made that morning. It was strong and bitter, almost unpleasantly so, but it helped Narcissa to clear her head. Feeling calmer, Narcissa went upstairs to check on Bella.

Bellatrix was still asleep in her bed, Draco stirring slightly from his place on the floor, sitting up slowly. "Sorry, Draco…" Narcissa bent down and kissed her son on the cheek. "It's early, go back to sleep…" She muttered. Narcissa was thankful Bellatrix hadn't woken up; she still hadn't decided what to do.

Narcissa usually relished the time she had alone, but not today. There was far too much to think about that she'd rather ignore. Not that the house elf couldn't do it, but more to distract herself from everything, Narcissa took the time to clean up one of the guest rooms for Bellatrix. She even took the time out to decorate the previously pastel colored room to her sister's taste, with burgundy walls, black lace curtains, and black and silver bedding.

"Draco dear?" Narcissa called her son, who was thankfully, now fully awake. "Do you mind helping me? Move Bella, I mean." Narcissa could always use a levitating charm, but that just seemed so improper to use on another person. Draco agreed without argument, partially for helping his mother, and partially for getting his room back.

It said something about Bellatrix's level of exhaustion that Draco was able to lift his Aunt from her comfortable position in the plush bed, and replace her in her own room, without so much as a stir on her part. Then again, it could have just been Bellatrix subconsciously relishing the ability to sleep without the torment of the dementors.

Draco studied his Aunt's sleeping form for a moment, taking in how different she looked then she had less than 12 hours before. "Thank you, Love." The sudden voice and his mother's hand on his shoulder made him jump slightly. Narcissa took no notice. "Let's go downstairs and have Minny make us something to eat. You haven't been eating much lately."

Draco suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at his mother's worry, and decided to just give in for today. Things were hard enough on her without him being a pain right now. She's probably be in over-protective mother mode for a few days, until everything calmed down, and Draco knew from experience that it was easier to just go with it then to take the time to argue.

"Minny!" Narcissa called, and a wide-eyed house elf appeared before them with a smile. "Yes, Mistress?" She asked, truly happy to serve. "Would you mind cooking something for Draco and I?" She requested. "Yes mistress, of course. Anything in particular the mistress would like?" Narcissa looked to Draco, who shook his head. "Anything is fine. Something light." She replied, not in the mood to stomach anything greasy like eggs and bacon. "Very good. Anything else, Mistress? Master Draco?" The house elf lived to please. "No, Minny, that will be all." She replied, and the house elf bowed, and disappeared.

Once it was prepared, Narcissa and Draco sat down to a breakfast of Earl Grey tea, and freshly baked toffee scones. Draco wasn't hungry in the least, but Narcissa coerced him into eating 3, and tried to get him to eat more. "Mum, bloody hell, you act like I'll starve!" His tone was playful as he argued with her.

"Language, dear." Narcissa chastised lightly. "And I just get worried is all! It's a mother's job!" she paused for a moment. "While on the subject of worry, would you go check on your Aunt for me?" It had been less than an hour, but she worried, and Draco didn't protest.

He went up the stairs into the room just 2 doors from his own. He opened the door quietly, looking in. She was still asleep, though she had shifted slightly to her side.

He was about to leave, but Draco froze as she began to speak, murmured nonsense under her breath, and he held his own. It took him a few moments to realize that Bellatrix was talking in her sleep. He released the breath. It was nothing discernible, just soft words, mumbled repeatedly. Draco hesitated, as if he wanted to stay, but then left, carefully shutting the door behind him and going back downstairs.

He found Narcissa having another cup of tea in the sitting room, and sat on the couch next to her. "She's alright, it seems. Still asleep." He informed her. "But… what are we going to do? Surely it's not a good idea to keep her here?" He questioned. Narcissa sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I don't know, Draco." She responded honestly. Draco let the subject go after that.

"She talks nonsense in her sleep." He said out of nowhere, to diffuse the silence. Narcissa seemed to smile at that. "Yes… she's done that since childhood. Never made a word of sense, but it was always rather… cute." It was a word very rarely associated with the death eater, but fitting in this case. Narcissa seemed relieved. This was something, however little. It was the little things that made her sister appear more like herself, and less like a monster. She felt guilty for her thoughts the previous night, however understandable. Narcissa went back to her tea, unwilling to get lost in her thoughts.

* * *

For a bit of normally, Draco went upstairs, into his room. After tidying up what mess had been made, he sat against the top of his four-poster bed, and continued on summer homework he had neglected. He dozed off somewhere in between charms and potions, and woke up a while afterword's, seeing the clock reading almost 5 in the afternoon.

"Damn, I slept through most the bloody day…" He commented to himself, getting up, and going downstairs. It was almost time for supper, but Draco didn't feel all that hungry, despite missing lunch, and whatever in-between meals his mother usually forced him to eat.

"Draco, you're awake." Narcissa called him over to the sitting room, where Lucius and Severus also sat. Draco took a seat next to his doting mother, joining in on the conversation. The two men acknowledged Draco, than went back to speaking. "Who else made it to the manor, Severus?" His father questioned.

"Out of the 10, 7 survived their wounds, including Bellatrix. Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange both made it, though the latter is in bad shape." He informed. "Dolhov, Mulciber, Rockwood, and Travers were the others. Along with Bellatrix, that's everyone." He finished. Lucius nodded, but Narcissa looked relieved. "Bella should be glad her husband survived…" She commented. "But we still need to decide…" She referred to the earlier issue about Bellatrix.

"There isn't much to discuss. I've held the Ministry off for today, but they won't stay for long…" He paused. "It will only be for a few days, Cissa. You act like we plan to abandon her there forever. As soon as it calms down, Bellatrix may return." He pointed out. Narcissa thought to argue for a moment, but she gave it a second thought.

After a few moments, Narcissa nodded, giving in. "Alright, just one more night, Lucius, please. That place is terrible, not fit for humans." She muttered. Lucius gave in to his wife's pleading stare. "Alright, Bellatrix may stay tonight, Cissa. But then she has to go. It's for her own safety." He sighed.

Narcissa brightened, but only slightly. "Oh, by the way, Draco… " she acknowledged her son, who had been sitting silently. "Since you're up, and not busy, do you mind checking on Bella again? Please?" She asked. Draco nodded, inwardly groaning at the fact he had been upstairs only minutes ago. Whatever his thoughts, Draco made his way back up, and down the hall to where his Aunt resided. He pushed open the door, stepping in. She was asleep, it appeared, but as Draco went to leave, she groaned softly.

"Cissy?" She murmured softly in her semi-unconscious state. Her blurred vision focused, and Bellatrix sat up slightly, wincing at the pain it caused. "Oh…" She struggled to remember his name again, but only for a moment. "Draco… Where am I?" she asked. Draco noted how much better her voice sounded. "You're in Malfoy manor, Auntie. You escaped last from Azkaban last night. Do you remember?" He questioned.

Bellatrix shook her head. It hurt to think. It hurt even to breathe, her chest burning with every intake of air. "Not really… It's… all fuzzy…" She responded slowly. Suddenly, a coughing fit overtook her tiny body, and she leaned over the bed, eyes screwed shut. "Auntie!" Draco went to her side, helping her back to a position on her back once the attack was over. Blood now stained Bella's pale, cracked lips, and her hand where she had coughed into. She licked it her lips, considering the taste. Tears of pain pricked the corner of her eyes, from her burning lungs. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Bellatrix groaned softly, silent for a moment, and when she did speak, it was slowly, remembering how to properly talk. "Everything… hurts… and it's really cold in here… and I don't feel good…" She spoke the last sentence like a child would, goose bumps forming on her pale skin. Her breaths were shallow, now that Draco was paying attention.

"It's not cold in here, Auntie…" He responded after a moment. "It's the end of summer, so it's almost to warm…" As Draco spoke, he slowly reached his hand out, as if he feared to touch her. He pressed the back of his hand to her forehead, frowning as he did so. She was burning up. Her hand reached up to meet his, grasping it. Her hands were like ice, despite her temperature.

"I think you're sick." He stated, and Bellatrix was overcome with another violent coughing fit, crying out quietly in pain. She released her hand from his, covering her mouth with it. Draco grabbed some tissue from the bathroom, helping her wipe away the bloody fluid. This didn't look good at all.

Draco paused, unsure of what to do. "I'd better get my mother." Draco finally said. Bellatrix appeared to be really sick, beyond something simple like a cold. Bella simply nodded, shutting her eyes, and laying back into the pillow. "Alright…" she muttered, pulling her covers tightly around her. Draco couldn't help but notice her sentences were getting better as well.

Pushing everything aside, Draco left the room and rushed downstairs. "Mum!" He called her over to get her attention. Narcissa noticed the worried look in his features as they met. "What is it, Draco?" She asked. "Bellatrix woke up… and she's talking better, more… comprehensive, is the word, I guess… but she has a high fever. She's coughing, and there's blood when she does." He explained.

Narcissa's brows furrowed for a moment. "That isn't good at all… I'll get your uncle Severus; you can go up to your room. I don't want you to worry about any of this." She instructed. Draco didn't argue, somewhat glad, and Narcissa hurried back into the sitting room. The two men, who were still talking, both paused to glance up at her.

"Severus… Bellatrix has woken up." She began. "And according to Draco, Bella appears to be really sick… He says she's coughing up blood!" She stated, worry evident in her tone. Severus looked at her for a moment. "I'll see if I can do anything for her, but I am not a healer, Narcissa." He pointed out gently.

Narcissa sighed at his words. She was silent for a moment more, but when she spoke, her voice was filled with what sounded like sadness. "I know that, Severus, but you're the best we've got."

* * *

Severus followed her up the stairs, and entered the room. Bellatrix stared at him with wide, watery eyes for several moments. She blinked, squinting, trying like hell to remember who this man was. Finally, she gave up, laying back with a groan. "I know you." She spoke softly, chest heaving with another bout of coughing. This fit was shorter, however painful it was.

"Severus Snape." He reminded her absently as he checked her over. Bella simple nodded, remembering. "Snape. Slytherin at Hogwarts. Half-Blood." It wasn't said in an insulting tone, just stating a fact. Severus chose to ignore it, dabbing away the blood spots on her face with a cloth.

Severus, like Draco had done, placed the back on his hand against Bella's face, noting the same thing he did. "She's very warm…" He stated. Narcissa had gotten a thermometer from the medicine cabinet, handing it to Severus for good measure. He placed it under Bella's tongue, reading the number after a few seconds. "103.4" He noted aloud.

It was easy for Severus to hear her breathing without the aid of a stethoscope. Every intake of breath was full of fluid, and nearly every breath out led to a small bout of coughing. She groaned softly in pain, tears spilling from her emerald eyes. Narcissa stroked her Bella's forehead to her hair in a sweet, sisterly, gesture, waiting for Severus to say something.

Severus seemed to take forever to speak, but he finally did. "From what I can see and hear, it seems like she has a lung infection… Pneumonia." He explained. "The blood when coughing isn't unusual, especially with the bruising of her lungs." If anything, this made Narcissa worry more. "Will Bella be okay?" She asked.

"If Bellatrix were a muggle, I would say she had a high risk of dying." Bellatrix gave a glare at the hypothetical thought, which Severus also ignored. "But even in her weakened state, there are potions that can help… they'll take 2 days to brew though. She'll need to be taken care of, which I'm sure will be no problem here. All things considered, I'm sure she'll be fine." At these words Narcissa let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

Bella's eyes fluttered shut after hearing the words she'd be fine. She had slept for a good 15 hours or so, but she was still overcome with exhaustion and pain. She barely registered as her sister sat her up for a moment, having her drink a Dreamless Sleep Draught. She made a bitter face at the taste, before it took effect, and she was out.

There was a heavy silence in the air for several moments. Finally, Severus spoke. "Riddle manor is not a very inhabiting place, especially for one as sick as Bellatrix..." He began, using Narcissa's earlier point. Severus couldn't believe what he was about to offer; Bellatrix and he had never been on good terms… but he continued.

"The ministry has no reason to believe I would harbor a death eater, and they would never search my place. Until things settle down…" Again, Severus had to pause, as if he wanted to reconsider, but he didn't. "Bellatrix may reside at spinners end. Once you are out of suspicion, she can return here, or if she is well enough, and you wish it, go to Riddle Manor."

Narcissa looked at him, gratefulness in her baby blue eyes. "Thank you Severus." She would hug him if she were the type of person. "I'm not sure Bellatrix will be thanking either of us." Severus remarked. Narcissa couldn't argue with that. Bellatrix would be upset on missing out time with her Master, even if the latter choice would be dangerous to her health.

Severus suddenly remembered something, and brought a dark green potion from his cloak. "This is for Bella's pain. The coughing will make everything feel even worse than it is." He stated to Narcissa, handing the bottle to "This is a very strong pain potion… she should need no more than a teaspoon at one time." He instructed. "And no more than one dose every 6 hours." Narcissa took the glass vile, studying it for a moment, and nodded in thanks.

Severus took his leave after this, and Minny apparated in the room shortly afterwords. "Mistress, Minny is to be very sorry to intrude, but Dinner's is ready." She informed, shrinking away as if she would be punished for entering the room. Narcissa really did detest how her husband treated the elves; No one knows a house's secrets better than the help. Of course, it wasn't hard to keep a creature that would rather die than be freed happy. "Thank you, Minny, I will be down in a moment." She stated after a moment. Minny bowed, and disappeared with a 'Crack!'.

* * *

The night was silent, peaceful for a while, as if nothing was wrong, everything the same as previous nights before. Until an ear-shattering scream ripped through the air. Draco sat up sharply at the offending noise. At first he assumed they were being attacked, until he pinpointed the sound as the room next door.

Draco entered the room, where his aunt was in the throes of a horrendous nightmare. The potion must have worn off, Draco realized. A dose only lasted 8 hours at most. Her terrified cries were interrupted by her coughs, and her groans of pain as it felt like her lungs were being violently ripped to pieces.

"Auntie Bella, you have to wake up!" Draco shook her sleeping form, trying to be careful of her injuries. "Stop!" She demanded, eyes shooting open. She pushed Draco away with more strength then he thought she had, knocking him back into the nightstand, and shrinking away from his touch. Her eyes were wide, full of madness. Draco got back to his feet, and took a step back. After a moment of silence, Bellatrix seemed to relax some.

"Bella!" Narcissa rushed in, though she seemed dead on her feet. She sat on the side of the bed, pulling her sister in her arms like a frightened child. Draco's mother met his eyes as she tried to sooth her hysterical sister. "You shouldn't see her like this…" she mouthed

Draco understood. Bellatrix was known for being powerful, cold, unfeeling, no matter how untrue it seemed to be at the sight of her tears. She enjoyed her reputation, though, from what Draco had heard, and it wasn't his place to know any different then she wished him to.

Narcissa gave Bellatrix a bit of Calming Draught, since it wasn't recommended to take Dreamless Sleep potion again so quickly after a dose, and half a dose of the pain potion to go along with it. Bellatrix took several minutes to calm down properly, but eventually she did, propping herself and Narcissa up with the pillows to talk.

"Are you alright?" Narcissa murmured, smoothing out her sisters messy hair. Bellatrix moved her hand away. "Alright, considering." Came her soft reply. "Are you hungry at all?" Narcissa immediately questioned. Bellatrix shook her head. "No… I should be starving, but I'm so used to not eating I guess, that and being sick…" Narcissa was amazed at how much better her sister sounded when speaking, though it was softer and slower than normal speech.

"Do you want to talk?" She asked Bellatrix softly. Bella didn't reply at first. "Talk about what, exactly?" She asked weakly. Narcissa handed her a handkerchief to cough into before she continued.

"Anything, really… I don't care. It's been 11 years, Bella. I just want to talk to my sister again." Narcissa admitted quietly. "You don't have to talk about Azkaban or anything like that. I just want my sister." Bella placed her hand over Narcissa's.

"Draco's grown up. How old is he now? 14?" She questioned. "15." Narcissa amended. "He seems like a good boy." She complemented. Narcissa smiled. "To be honest, most the time he acts just like his father did at that age." Bella smiled slightly, amused at the image. "So he's an arrogant little prick?" She smirked. Narcissa gave her a disapproving look, and opened her mouth to argue, but no words came out.

"Sometimes." She finally admitted. "But I know it's all for show. Why these boys put up such a façade, I'll never know. I know I absolutely hate it when Lucius acts that way. I wanted nothing to do with him until I realized what a sweet boy he really was." She reminisced. "He was always so openly hitting on girls, but when it came to me, he was a bit shy." She laughed. "Especially when he worried how I would react to any physical advances."

Bellatrix made a face and groaned. "Disgusting! I'm already sick enough, Cissy, don't make me puke. I don't like to think of Blondie as an actual person." Narcissa feigned being offended for a moment, than waved it off. "You know you love Lucius, Bella. He's the brother you always wanted to hate. And as much as you hate the idea, the fact that I have a son with him should be enough proof that we've h-" Bella clamped a hand over Narcissa's mouth. "Disgusting, Cissy, really... But I do, in fact, enjoy hating him." She said with a grin.

"Speaking of people you love to hate…" Narcissa began, in a tone Bellatrix recognized as her 'you won't like this but it's for your own good' tone. "While you're ill, it really isn't a good idea to go to The Dark Lord…" Bellatrix immediately tried to protest, but Narcissa silenced her. "It's only until everything cools down, but Severus has offered to let you stay with him for a few days. You're far too sick to stay at an old abandoned mansion. Then you can come back here. Or go to Riddle Manor. It all depends on the situation at this point." She finished.

"But I hate Severus! He's such an ass, and thinks he's the boss of me!" Bellatrix whined like a child. "Not to mention he's Dumbledore's lap dog. He's a coward!" She cut off as she began to cough again, Narcissa wincing at the sight of the blood staining the white rag. At least Bellatrix wasn't upset enough to mention how Lucius was also coward, lying his way out of trouble, as she had done before her imprisonment.

"Maybe he wouldn't boss you if you stopped acting like a bloody child." Narcissa chastised her. "And this isn't an option. We'll all be in bloody trouble if we get caught. So you'll stay with him, just until you're better. You don't have to like it, but you're under my care." Narcissa stated firmly. Bella stuck her tongue out, than got a more serious look on her face. "Cissy, when can I see my lord?" She asked, exhaustion clearly getting to her.

Narcissa shook her head. "I don't know, Bella. But I'm sure he won't keep you waiting long. You probably could have gotten off easier then Lucius, and we both know it. You could have claimed that your husband forced you, that the death eaters used you." It was an unpleasant lie, but it would have spared her so much pain. "But you stayed loyal, even if it meant death. It's great proof of your faith." It was almost admirable, if it had been for a cause that didn't cause so much pain and death.

Bellatrix had mixed emotions on the situation. She didn't know she would be imprisoned as long as she was. She didn't know how terrible it would be. She wasn't sure, given the situation, if she would do it again. "Get some sleep, Bella. No use overthinking tonight. The pain potion should help your dreams." It wouldn't be nearly as effective as a dreamless sleep potion, but it would help nonetheless. She fixed Bella's pillows, pulling the blankets around her.

"I'm not a child, Cissy!" Bella weakly protested, though she was glad for the warmth. Narcissa simply smiled at her sister. "You cared for me when I was ill, it's only fair to do the same." She stated. Bellatrix turned to her side, sinking into the phoenix down pillow. Narcissa stroked her hair out of her face, kissing Bella's forehead softly, before leaving her sister to fall into an easier sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **I will try to get the next chapter out faster than I did this one, but I am a very busy person as of late. I have 3 cousins we're always watching, ages 1, 5, and 8, and it's my last month of school, so I have to pull up my grades quickly. Not to mention I'm lazy and addicted to Doctor Who.

I just realized that in the last chapter I stated that they had no House Elf. DX just… scratch that thought. Pretend … that they were on vacation for a day or something... I doubt with how rich they are, they only have one, so… they have 3 now. Good number, I think... Minny, Rinka, and Nonny.

I did want to have Draco comfort Bella from her nightmare, but I couldn't see it happening really. She's ill, but he's still slightly frightened of her, doesn't see her as family yet, really. She's an escaped murderer, and Draco is a teenage boy, who probably wouldn't be very good at comforting other than an awkward hug. But older sisters are.

Well… mine isn't. My cat died, and she gave me a hug that was more awkward than when Voldemort hugged Draco, and just kinda patted me on the back… sad thing, that was a very comforting motion coming from her. Oh well, I love her.

… Anyways… I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and again, I'm very sorry for the delay! Please review, even if it's just to say 'Hey!' XD ... Omg... re-reading that, I just realized that rhymed! ... :D


End file.
